Curándola
by Caelia93
Summary: Rick le dice a Daryl que Carol no está recuperada de sus heridas de Grady. Y Daryl va a ayudarla, a demostrarle que siempre le ha importado. Que le importa más que nadie.


" **Curándola"**

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Noah, y aunque nadie lo llevaba bien, había dos personas que parecían llevarlo especialemente y Carol. Glenn lo pasaba mal porque no había sido capaz de salvarle y Carol.. porque era otro niño perdido y su muerte le había recordado que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en la muerte de Tyresse. Y ahora estaba lamentando la muerte de los dos.

Rick observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de Carol, como evitaba quedarse a solas con alguien del grupo como evitando cualquier conversación que no tuviera que ver con comida o salidas para encontrar más gente. Notaba como era la primera en levantarse y la última en irse a dormir, lo que le daba muy pocas horas de sueño. Carol se movía como si tuviera un gran peso en sus espaldas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Para colmo de males, notaba que estaba dolorida. Rick apostaría lo que fuera a que no estaba bien recuperada de los golpes, y como para preguntarle como estaba. Se escabullía .

Rick estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero no sabía que hacer. Así que fue a buscar a la única persona que ( por lo menos siempre lo había hecho) podía ayudarle.

-Daryl..- le dijo al cazador que se encontraba arreglando su moto- tengo que hablar contigo

Pf.. ¿Qué necesitais ahora?- le dijo enfurruñado. Siempre estaba así últimamente, aunque parecía que la presencia de Aaron empezaba a relajarle un poco

Es sobre Carol.. no está bien- le dijo

Buah, eres todo un detective- le dijo él- dime algo que no sepa

¿Y te da igual?- le preguntó extrañado Rick

No, pero ya sabes que es testaruda como ella sola.. además después de Beth, osea.. pff. Joder.. me he comportado como un idiota, en especial con Carol.. y no sé si querrá hablar conmigo- dijo bajando la mirada apenado

Rick sonrío para sí, sabía que una de las razones por las que se había alejado de Carol no era solo por la muerte de Beth sino porque habían estado jodidamente cerca de perder a Carol. Otra vez.

Tío, si alguien puede hablar con ella eres tú- le decía Rick- además aunque no sea de como esta emocionalmente.. deberías ver como está de salud

¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Daryl alzando la mirada preocupado

El otro día la ví intentar coger un bote de un estante de arriba y se agachó agarrandose las costillas con un grito de dolor. Intente acercarme a ella pero se apartó y se marchó diciendo que no era nada... cabe la posibilidad que no esté recuperada del todo.. y bueno, tenía varias costillas rotas y ninguno la ayudamos mucho a cuidarse ..

Voy a buscarla- le dijo Daryl dejandole solo.

Rick sonrío.

…...

¿Qué se creía Rick? ¿Que no sabía como estaba Carol? Joder, era su mejor amiga. O al menos solía serlo. De hecho siempre había notado algo más entre ellos. Especialmente después de Terminus.

Pero despúes de Grady, después de ver como estuvo a punto de perderla, se alejó. Aterrorizado. Sabía el efecto que tenía en él la posibilidad de perderla y no le gustaba.

Pese a haberse alejado la seguía observando. No se perdía ni un detalle, y había visto como desde Noah, parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo.Y para colmo estaba ese niño.. ¿cómo se llamaba?.. ¿Sam?.. Veía su cara de dolor cada vez que lo miraba, como le recordaba a su hija perdida, a Lizzie y a Mika .. Y daría lo que fuera por quitarle ese dolor. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver su sonrisa . Esa sonrisa que hacía que se le olvidara todo a su alrededor.

Si no conseguía hacerle hablar de su dolor, la obligaría a enseñarle esas costillas. No iba a permitir que por cualquiera tontería suya de "estoy recuperada aunque no lo creáis" la matara.

La encontró en el jardín de la casa recogiendo algunos juguetes de Judith. Había llegado el momento de recuperar su conexión. Esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Hey- le dijo con su voz ronca-

¡Daryl! Vaya sopresa- le dijo con esa sonrisa suya para luego bajar la mirada al suelo a los juguetes- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pues.. verás.. Rick ha venido a hablar conmigo.. estaba.. err.. preocupado por tí- le dijo, y de pronto vió como dejó de sonreírle y le miro con algo de desilusión.

Ah, te ha mandado Rick- dijo ella bajando la cabeza- y pensar que era por qué habías venido por verme ¿eh? - le dijo ella medio riendose, una risa que era de todo menos risa

Eh! No, no, no pienses que no quiero hablar contigo ni que no te echaba de me.. - se calló sonrojandose- pensaba venir a hablar contigo, es solo que no sabía que ..

¿Decirme? Si supongo que será eso- le decía ella cabizbaja- yo también te echo de menos pookie- le dijo guiñandole un ojo- bastante la verdad..

Daryl quería golpearse. Una vez más le había hecho daño. A la persona que más quería de este jodido mundo apocalíptico. Pensaba recuperarla como fuera y animarla

Lo siento.. sé que he estado muy idiota últimamente.. he sido un .. capullo- le dijo mirando al suelo

Eh! No te permito que hables así de mi mejor amigo eh? No tienes la culpa de.. AGH!- había intentado levantarse y ahora estaba en el suelo arrodillada del dolor

¡Carol! Joder ¿estás bien?- le decía mientras se arrodillaba a su lado agarrando su hombro, pero ella no le miraba- Joder, dime algo

Pf..¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme? Me habré mareado- le decía ella

Ya.. un mareo- dijo Daryl para sí cogiendola de la cintura como cuando cayeron por el puente.

La ayudó a entrar en casa y sentándola con cuidado en el sofá, mientras se agachaba a su lado. Estaba preocupado, veía como le costaba respirar por el dolor. Joder. Panda de inútiles, la atropellan y ninguno se molesta en ver si estaba recuperandose. Joder, que capullo era.

Levántate la camiseta- le dijo

Uh, vaya, Pookie, que directo eres eh?- le decía ella medio riendo pese a que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Dejate de tonterías- le espetó y le agarró la muñeca. Algo que pareció no hacerle mucha gracia a ella.

!Sueltame Daryl!- le dijo ella mientras que se iba de su lado para subir las escaleras.

Daryl la vio marchar y espero un minuto para tranquilizarse. No quería hacer nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Suspiró y fue a buscarla al cuarto de baño. Entro sin tocar a la puerta y la encontró con la camisa quitada, la cual intentó ponerse ella en cuanto lo vio.

Joder, Daryl, ¿no sabes llamar?- le dijo ella sonrojada

Dejate de tonterías- le repitió él- y dejame verte, sé que estas herida, Rick lo sabe, yo lo sé.. venga, sabes que te obligaré si hace falta.

Ella suspiró dandose por vencida. Apartó la camiseta para que Daryl echara un vistazo. Quería llorar cuando vió lo mal que estaba.

Tenía un morado que subía por su lado derecho hasta el sujetador, y otro morado que se escondía debajo de su cintura. Tenía varios arañazos y una cicatriz que tenía la firma de Ed. Menudo cabrón.

Quitate los pantalones- le dijo él

¿Va en serio?- le dijo ella medio irritada

O te los quitas tú o te los quito yo- le dijo, pensando en la de veces que había querido verla así y en la ironía que suponía, que justo ahora no quería verla desnuda. Para no ver todas sus heridas.

Ella le obedeció y se los quitó. Dejando ver unas braguitas color azul como su sujetador. Había un morado que bajaba por su pierna izquierda , un morado que tenía pinta de doler horrores.

¿Por qué?- le dijo enfadado- ¿Por qué no me has dicho esto? ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho a nadie? Joder, Carol, estás lejos de estar recuperada.

¿Tan difícil te resulta dejarnos ayudarte?- seguía diciendole Daryl cada vez con la voz más alta.

Daryl, no me grites- le dijo ella

¿Qué no te grite? ¡Maldita sea Carol! Unas costillas mal curadas podrían matarte, y todos estos moratones.. joder Carol. ¿Es que quieres morirte tu también? - le dijo esto último gritando más fuerte

¡QUE NO ME GRITES!- le gritó ella a lo que el reaccionó echandose para atrás asustado de su reacción. Nunca la había visto así.

Y de pronto pasó. Carol explotó. Se derrumbó llorando agarrandose el estomago. Y a Daryl se le partió el corazón.

Maldito bruto- dijo para sí- Carol.. perdoname.. estoy preocupado por ti., dejame curarte las heridas.. ¿Por favor?

Le decía mientras la abrazaba consolandola, a lo que ella asintió.

Ve a tumbarte a la cama ¿Va? Allí te curaré las heridas, y hablaremos de todo va? De las niñas, de Beth, de Tyresse- y ahí lo vio.

Era eso. La muerte de Tyresse. Pedazo de bestia. Ella había ido a consolarle cuando Beth y él la había dejado sola después de Tyresse. Y ni siquiera había vuelto a preguntarle por las niñas

espero allí- le dijo ella saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Daryl cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y salió del cuarto de baño. Carol estaba de pie al lado de la cama mirando a la nada. Y entonces Daryl se dio cuenta de lo preciosa que era. Del cuerpo tan increíble que tenía, incluso herida era jodidamente preciosa. Y mierda, se notaba demasiado.. excitado.. joder. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Ella le necesitaba ahora. No iba a pensar ahora en .. Eso.

Tumbate en la cama boca abajo- le dijo él

Ella le hizo caso. Se tumbó en la cama y el se sentó al lado.

Esto quizás duela un poco, iré poco a poco ¿va?- le preguntó el.

Empezó a curarle los arañazos de la espalda y de los hombros. Soplaba con cuidado para que no le doliera. Dios, que piel tan suave. Bajaba poco a poco por su espalda, hasta que tuvo toda la espalda curada. Cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a cobrar vida, y para colmo, notaba la respiración de ella más acelerada.

Pf.. date la vuelta- le dijo él

Ella obedeció sin mirarle a los ojos. Podía ver como estaba casi roja, estaba ¿avergonzada? Capaz era de pensar que no le gustaba su cuerpo. Quería reírse.

Empezó a curar las heridas de la zona del escote, notaba como sus respiraciones se volvían mas agitadas conforme se acercaba a la zona del pecho. Siempre había tenido curiosidad, y ahora podía ver, que tenía un escote precioso y unas.. bueno, ella no tenía nada que envidiar a las mujeres más jovenes.

Se dispuso a curarle la herida del costado, a lo que ella lanzó un gemido de dolor.

Lo siento- se disculpo él.

Y siguió, y bajo a la herida que sobresalía de su cintura. Se la curó con todo el cuidado posible.Y cuando acabó, no sabía que hacer. Estaba demasiado excitado para moverse, y la respiración de ella no le ayudaba. Se volvió a mirarla y vio como lo miraba sonrojada. Podía ver en su mirada dolor y .. Deseo?

Daryl hizo algo entonces que no pensó que fuera nunca capaz de hacer. Besó la herida en su cintura. Y siguió subiendo con sus besos, a lo que ella le respondía con pequeños gemidos. Se detuvo a la altura de su sujetador y la miró.

Carol..- y después de mirarla besó entre sus dos pechos y siguió subiendo

Daryl..- él la miró- no pares.. ¿va?

No pienso hacerlo- y después de decirle eso, cogió su cuello y se abalanzó contra ella, la besó con toda la pasión que podía mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

No podían parar. Le quitó el resto de la ropa con reverencia, como si se una figura de cristal se tratara. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. Y así con cuidado de no hacerle daño por sus herida, entró dentro de ella.

Hicieron el amor con pasión, con amor, con lágrimas. Mirandose a los ojos, él pidiendole perdón con los ojos y ella perdónandole como siempre con la mirada. Observó como ella disfrutaba y se dio cuenta que nunca podría estar en ningún lugar que no fuera este.

En la habitación solo se oían gemidos y palabras de amor, así los dos se unían en cuerpo como ya lo hicieron con sus almas hacía tiempo.

…...

Era cerca del mediodía cuando alguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. Ninguno quería romper esa mágica atmósfera. Carol se encontraba tumbada de lado mirando a Daryl, los dos mirandose con ternura y tocandose mientras se descubrían el uno al otro.

Daryl.. yo.. ¿ esto que significa? Y por favor no me digas que era solo para liberar tensiones- le suplicó ella

No, no, tranquila.. creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro lo que siento por tí.. no puedo vivir sin ti, Carol- le dijo besandola con cariño- y por cierto, todavia tenemos que hablar tu y yo.

Lo sé, pero sabiendo que te tengo, será todo más facil- le dijo ella con su sonrisa especial. Su sonrisa "todo va a salir bien".- Parece que estas atrapado conmigo, eh pookie? - le dijo ella riendo mientras él se disponía a demostrarle cuanto la quería.


End file.
